The LEGO Dimensions Movie
'''The LEGO Dimensions Movie '''is an upcoming movie based on the 2015 game. It will be released on April 17, 2020. Sypnosis Lord Vortech, an evil warlord, has a plan to take over the LEGO Multiverse. Cast Main * Chris Pratt as Emmet, Owen Grady, Star-Lord * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, Hi Five Ghost, Baby Duck 1 * William Salyers as Rigby, Baby Duck 2 * Sam Marin as Benson, Muscle Man, Baby Duck 3 * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Classic Mega Man * Kristen Schaal as Mabel, Roll.EXE (Mega Man) * Jeremy Shada as Finn, James, Miles Callisto * John DiMaggio as Jake, Bender, the Scotsman, Vector the Crocodile, Sandman, Galactus, Mola Ram, etc. * Kimberly Brooks as Jasper * Zach Callison as Steven * Sam Riegel as Pheonix Wright, Leonardo (2003) * Dave Franco as Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Robert Englund as Anti-Pops * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker (Sequel Trilogy), Skips, Baby Duck 4, etc. * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Jason Mantzoukas as Mr. Ross * Estelle as Garnet, Pippin Reed, Storm (X-Men) * Tim Curry as Lord Vortech, Heichachi Mishima * Matt Smith as X-PO * Mark Oliver as Monstrox * Tom Kenny as Ice King, Spongebob, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Willy (Classic Mega Man), Mayor of Townsville, etc. * Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Yosemite Sam, Dizzy Devil, The Brickster, etc. * Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie Universes) * Kevin Conroy as Batman (Injustice/Arkham Universes) * Michael Keaton as Batman (Burton/Suchamer Universe), Beetlejuice, Vulture, Chick Hicks * Siri as Bat-Computer * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alfred (The LEGO Batman Movie), Frollo * Michael Peña as Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie), Luis (Marvel) * Billy Dee Williams as Lando (The LEGO Movie), Lando (Star Wars), Two-Face (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Zach Woods as Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Vincent Tong as Kai (Ninjago), Jestro * Will Ferrell as Lord Business * Paul Rudd as Ant Man * Cara Theobold as Tracer * Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Kevin (Ghostbusters) * Giles Panton as Clay Moorington * Brian Drummond as Axl, Merlok 2.0 * Michael Cera as Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Rosario Dawson as Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Jackie Chan as Master Wu (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Alyson Stoner as Amy Rose, Batgirl (Young Justice), Isabella, Kairi, Xion * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * David Gallagher as Riku * Jesse McCartney as Mighty the Armadillo, Robin (Young Justice), Roxas, Ventus * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Candi Milo as Yzma * Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog, Zero (Mega Man X), Hajime Hinata, etc. * Chris Evans as Captain America * Eden Sher as Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl, Star Butterfly * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) * Ryan Potter as Hiro, Pepper Roni, Takuya Yamashiro/Toei Spider-Man * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz, Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Vanilla the Rabbit * Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit, Roll (Classic Mega Man), Princess Sofia, etc. * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Michaelangelo, Ray the Flying Squirrel * Aimee Carrero as Elena * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Captain Jake, Wasp, Lola Bunny, etc. * Ashley Johnson as Izzy * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hope Estheim * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man * Grace Rolek as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Connie Maheswaran * Donald Glover as Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Brad Swaile as Jin *Liam O'Brien as Asura, Red Skull (Video Game Universe) *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull, Agent Smith *Tara Strong as Ashi, Sally Acorn (Post-SGW), Laura Kinney/Wolverine, Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl, etc. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick *Clancy Brown as Captain Redbeard *Scott Menville as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver, Robin *Kate Higgins as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, IF *Alan Tudyk as Ludo, M. Bison *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion, Nekomaru Nidai *Grey Griffin as Princess Leia Organa (Original Trilogy), Daphne Blake, etc. *Mila Kunis as Kitana, Meg Griffin *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Shao Kahn, etc. *Rachel MacFarlane as Lois Griffin, Mileena, Sonya Blade, etc. *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat, Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter), etc. *Olivia Holt as Piera Parker/Spider-Girl, Dagger * Rowan Atkinson as Edmond Blackadder, Mr. Bean, Zazu * Noël Wells as Lord Dominator * Jennifer Hale as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Cinderella, etc. * Linda Cardellini as CJ, Marine the Raccoon * Kate Micucci as Honey the Cat, Velma Dinkley * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger, etc. * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Tom Hanks as Woody, Walt Disney * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Daniel Craig as James Bond (Modern Era) * Timothy Dalton as James Bond (Classic Era) * Dove Cameron as Spider-Gwen * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, Groundskeeper Willie, Earthworm Jim, etc. * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Ma, etc. * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, etc. * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Hank Azaria as Moe, Apu, Chief Wiggum, Carl, Snake, Superintendent Chalmers, Comic Book Guy, etc. * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Smithers, Flanders, Principal Skinner, Lenny, Rainier Wolfcastle * Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten * Mike Myers as Austin Powers, Shrek * T.J. Miller as TBD. * Laura Bailey as Black Widow (Video Game Universe), Blaze the Cat, Chun-Li, Shadow Lady, Wonder Woman (Video Game Universe), etc. * Jack McBrayer as Wander, Fix-It Felix Jr., Irving, etc. * David Tennant as Arthur (Ghosts n Goblins), Scrooge McDuck, Captain Indigo * Caitlin Glass as Cammy White, Inspector Furiosa * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, etc. * Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, etc. * Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff, etc. * Danny Cooksey as Montana Max * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Scratchansniff, Pinky, Mac, Donatello (2012), Leonardo (1980s), etc. * Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer, Wakko Warner, Tosh, Zangief, etc. * Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Babs Bunny, Daisy Duck, Agnes Skinner, Lunchlady Doris, Crazy Cat Lady, Princess Leia Organa (Sequel Trilogy), etc. * April Winchell as Jill Valentine, Sylvia, Trinity, etc. * Hugh Jackman as Jet, Toni Cipriani * Roger Craig Smith as Chris Redfield, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom), Axle, etc. * Kyle Herbert as Ryu * Reuben Lagandon as Ken Masters, Dante * Richard Epcar as Akuma * Phil LaMarr as Jack, Morpheus, Black Panther, etc. * Abbi Jacobson as Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Jason Michas as Takanuva * Scott McNeil as Tahu (Bionicle), Nadakhan * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker (Original Trilogy), Marvin the Martian, etc. * Josh Keaton as Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man), Green Lantern, etc. * Drake Bell as Spider-Man (Disney XD Marvel Universe) * Neil Patrick Harris as Spider-Man (MTV Universe) * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spider-Man (1990s Marvel Animated Universe), Spider-Man Noir * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man) * Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Han Solo (Original Trilogy), etc. * Scarlett Johannson as Black Widow * Steven Blum as Solid Snake, Neo, Max Rocktansty, Sub-Zero, Wolverine, Venom, Akira Yuki, etc. * Michelle Ruff as Jeena (Spectrobes), Crimson Viper * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson (Teenager), Rallen, Jacky Bryant * Ginnifer Goodwyn as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb, Harry Potter * Nolan North as Deadpool (Regular Universe), Indiana Jones, Superboy, Hwoarang, etc. * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool (20th Century Fox Live-Action Universe) * Josh Brolin as Thanos, Cable, Kazuya (Tekken) * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (appears as Sorcerer Mickey) * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Princess Bubblegum, Lili (Tekken) * Christy Carlon Romano as Kim Possible * Will Freidle as Ron Stoppable, Batman Beyond * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Foghorn Leghorn, Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, K-9 * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Droopy, etc. * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamton Pig, Fry * Brittney Lee Harvey as Sakura Kasugano * Dee Bradley Baker as Viewtiful Joe, Animals, Various Others * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Tazmanian Devil, Darkwing Duck, etc. * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Anna Camp as Princess Ivy * Craig Charles as Dave * Travis Willngham as King Roland, Knuckles the Echidna (Regular and Sonic Boom), Guile (Street Fighter), etc. * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider, Frank West, Rocket Racer * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Frozone * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, Nicole the Holo-Lynx * Idina Menzel as Elsa, Morrigan Aensland * Fred Tatasciore as Aku, Wesker, Hulk, etc. * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Cristina Vee as Ladybug, Compa, Monaca Towa * Vin Diesel as Groot, Dominic Toretto, Michael De Santa * Tom Kane as Gandalf, Professor Utonium, Magneto * Chris Pine as James T. Kirk * Zachary Quinto as Spock *Melissa Fahn as Neptune / Purple Heart *Erin Fitzgerald as Noire / Black Heart *Wendee Lee as Blanc / White Heart *Tara Platt as Vert / Green Heart *Cherami Leigh as Plutia / Iris Heart *Christine Marie Cabanos as Nepgear / Purple Sister, Amitie, Chiaki Nanami *Trey Parker as Baltazahar Bratt *Sarah Anne Williams as Uni / Black Sister *Carrie Keranen as Rom / White Sister *Shelby Lindley as Ram / White Sister *Stephanie Sheh as Histoire *Sandy Fox: Peash / Yellow Heart *Laura Post: Arfoire * Troy Baker as Batman (Video Game Universe), Michael Knight, etc. * Bryce Papenbrook as Cat Noir, Silver the Hedgehog, Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange, Sherlock *Alex Hirsch as Stan, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, Architect (The Matrix) Under Construction Franchises New * Gravity Falls * Marvel * Danny Phantom * Looney Tunes * Tom and Jerry * Star Wars * Wander Over Yonder * Regular Show * Steven Universe * Overwatch * S.C.O.O.B. * Archie's/IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog (Post-SGW for the former) * Sonic Boom * Star Trek * Red Dwarf * Teletubbies * Rock Raiders * Castle * Persona * Danganronpa * Ultra Agents * Alpha Team * DuckTales * Over the Garden Wall * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Angry Birds Movie * Dexter's Laboratory * LEGO Island * The Matrix * Chowder * Uncle Grandpa * Johnny Bravo * LEGO Racers * Moana * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/The 7D * Animaniacs * Dora the Explorer (referenced only by the Doctor) * Solulcalibur * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Monsters Inc. * MCU * Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends * Team Fortress 2 * Mad Max * Red Dead * Blackadder * Darkstalkers * Frozen * Brave * Mortal Kombat * The Cleveland Show/Family Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants * Nexo Knights * Disney's Peter Pan/Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Tekken * Asura's Wrath * Elena of Avalor * Phineas and Ferb * Toy Story * Ultra Agents * Agents * Classic Space * Knights' Kingdom * Lilo and Stitch * Street Fighter * Darkstalkers * Red Earth * Wreck-It Ralph * Mega Man * American Dad * Rock Raiders * Grand Theft Auto * Devil May Cry * Kingdom Hearts * Final Fantasy * Deus Ex * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Mikes from Tomorrowland * Winnie the Pooh * Virtua Fighter * Sofia the First * Minecraft * Minecraft Story Mode * Blade Runner * James Bond * South Park * Sherlock * The Loud House * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Returning Year 1 * DC Comics * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie * Doctor Who * Ghostbusters * Portal 2 * Back to the Future * Jurassic World * The Simpsons * Midway Arcade * Scooby-Doo! * LEGO Legends of Chima * LEGO Ninjago * The Wizard of Oz Year 2 * Adventure Time * Ghostbusters (2016) * Harry Potter * The A-Team * Sonic the Hedgehog * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Mission: Impossible * Knight Rider * The LEGO Batman Movie * Gremlins * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * The Goonies * LEGO City: Undercover * Teen Titans GO! * The Powerpuff Girls * Beetlejuice Foundation Elements * Kryptonite (DC Comics) * The One Ring (The Lord of the Rings) * Palantir (The Lord of the Rings) * Metalbeard's Treasure (The LEGO Movie) * The Piece of Resistance (The LEGO Movie) * Ruby Slippers (The Wizard of Oz) * Inanimate Carbon Rod (The Simpsons) * Donut (The Simpsons) * Fire Wings (Legends of Chima) * Staff of Elements (Ninjago) * The Golden Armor/Golden Weapons (Ninjago) * Amber (Jurassic World) * Flux Capacitor (Back to the Future) * Cake (Portal 2) * Portal Gun (Portal 2) * P.K.E. Meter (Ghostbusters) * Proton Pack (Ghostbusters) * Gold Token (Midway Arcade) * Arcade Machine (Midway Arcade) * Diamond Scarab (Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby Snacks (Scooby-Doo!) * Pandorica (Doctor Who) * Sonic Screwdriver (Doctor Who) * Enchiridion (Normal and Farmworld Dimensions) (Adventure Time) * Ice Crown (Adventure Time) * Ghosts From Our Past (Ghostbusters 2016) * Proton Pack (Ghostbusters 2016) * Harry's Wand (Harry Potter) * Wrench (The A-Team) * The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Phone (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * NOC List (Mission: Impossible) * Knight 2000 Microprocessor (Knight Rider) * Phantom Zone Projector (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Cookie (Gremlins) * Suitcase (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * One Eyed Willy's Treasure (The Goonies) * Bell Peper Emerald (LEGO City: Undercover) * 100 Doller Bill (LEGO City: Undercover) * Legendary Sandwich (Teen Titans GO!) * Chemical-X (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Handbook for the Recently Deceased (Beetlejuice) * Honey Pot (Winnie the Pooh) * Honey Pot of Chemical-X (The Powerpuff Girls/Winnie the Pooh) * TBA (Grand Theft Auto 3D Universe) * TBA (The Walking Dead) * TBA (20th Century Fox Live-Action X-Men Universe) * TBA (Darkstalkers) * Sorcerer's Hat (Fantasia) * The Source of the Ultimate Ultimate Mighty Captain Keyblade (The LEGO Ninjago Movie/The Matrix/Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Disney's Peter Pan/Kingdom Hearts) * Team Treasure Chest (Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Disney's Peter Pan) * The Ultimate Ultimate Weapon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Benson's Clipboard (Regular Show) * The Power (Regular Show) * The Journals (Gravity Falls) * Ender Dragon Egg (Minecraft) * Amulet (Minecraft: Story Mode) * Slingshot (The Angry Birds Movie) * The Infinity Stones (MCU) * The Ultimate Ultimate Source of the Universal Remote Keyblade (The LEGO Ninjago Movie/The Matrix/The Amazing World of Gumball/Kingdom Hearts) * Nuclear Bomb (Godzilla) * The Honey Pot of the Ultimate Ultimate Mighty Captain Keyblade Gauntlet (Winnie the Pooh/The LEGO Ninjago Movie/Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Disney's Peter Pan/Kingdom Hearts/MCU) * The Ultimate Ultimate Universal Phantom Zone Projector Remote Kyber Saber Source of Light and Resistance (The LEGO Ninjago Movie/The Amazing World of Gumball/The LEGO Batman Movie/LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures/The Matrix/Bionicle/The LEGO Movie) * Rose Quartz Gem (Steven Universe) * Universal Remote (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Krabby Patty Recipe (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Luke's Lightsaber (Star Wars) * Mask of Light (Bionicle) * Kyber Saber (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) * The Big One (Toy Story) * Piston Cup (Cars) * Scream Can/Laugh Can (Monsters Inc.) * Omnitrix (Ben 10) * Devil Gene (Tekken) * Soulcalibur (Soulcalibur) * Way of the Hado (Street Fighter) * Ghost Trap (Danny Phantom) * X-Blade (Kingdom Hearts) * TBA Mega Man Foundation Element * Golden Gun (James Bond) * TBA Shrek Foundation Element * Microbot Remote (Big Hero 6) * Nighthowler (Zootopia) * Thunderblazz (Wander Over Yonder) * TBA Mortal Kombat Foundation Element * The Blueprints (Phineas and Ferb) * Experiment Pod (Lilo and Stitch) * Game Code (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Source (The Matrix) * TBA SVTFOE Foundation Element) * Sofia's Duplicated Amulet (Sofia the First) * Cheese (Tom and Jerry) * TBA * Carrot (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures) * Anvil (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures/Animaniacs) * TNT (Looney Tunes/Tiny Toon Adventures/Animaniacs) * More TBA Production TBA Notes/Trivia * All adult movie, video game and TV show content is toned down due to this movie being a family-friendly movie. (Ex. South Park, The Simpsons, Mortal Kombat, etc.) * There were plans to include Anime and Manga franchises such as Dragon Ball, One Punch Man, Fist of the North Star, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Sailor Moon, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and amongst others in the film but this was scrapped as the licensing problems are extremely complicated and LEGO would need to call Viz Media, Funimation, Bang Zoom, etc. to include them into the mix. **Even though most anime franchises based on Manga, light novels, etc. were scrapped, most anime video game franchises were included in the film as they were less complicated through most of them are exclusive to one platform. (Ex. Hyperdimension Neptunia, Persona, Danganronpa, etc.) **If the agreements went on for most of them, it would've not only been the most expensive film ever made by Warner Bros. but also, it would've been also the first official crossover between Marvel, DC, Shonen Jump and most notably, Capcom. **As of now, other adult oriented comedies are scrapped for being too vulgar such as Nitrogen's Sausage Party as LEGO and Warner Bros. couldn't figure an appropriate scene from that. **In addition, characters from Seth MacFarlane's animated comedies were planned to be scrapped but added due to popular demand. **Crash Bandicoot was also planned to be in the movie, but it was scrapped due to time and licening with Activision. ***Even though the plans were scrapped, Dr. Neo Cortex makes a appearenice in the OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes dimension as one of the characters being attacked by Rob. *This film takes place before The LEGO Ninjago Movie Sequel. Creators * iNinjago * ShadEmmanZ-K9 * StanFord85 * DonaldoC1997 * Coolot Category:Movies Crossover Movies Category:Marvel Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:Jurrasic World Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Ninjago Category:Nexo Knights Category:Legends of Chima Category:DC Comics Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Overwatch Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Beetlejuice Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Knight Rider Category:The Simpsons Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Portal Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Story Mode Category:The A-Team The Goonies Category:LEGO City: Undercover Category:Gremlins Category:Doctor Who Category:Ghostbusters Category:Scooby-Doo Category:S.C.O.O.B. Category:Back to the Future Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:The Matrix Category:Blade Runner Category:Godzilla Category:King Kong Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney Category:Angry Birds Category:The Beatles Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Spaceballs Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Bionicle Category:Storks Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:LEGO Island Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Midway Arcade Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Disney XD Category:The Billion Brick Race Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ben 10 Category:Indiana Jones Category:Total Drama Category:Monster Fighters Category:We Bare Bears Category:Star Wars Category:LEGO Agents Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Ghost Corps Category:Sonic Team Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasfilm Animation Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Line Cinema animated films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Movies based on video games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Time Warner Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Valve Corporation Category:DC Entertainment Category:BBC Category:BBC Films Category:Middle-Earth Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Mojang Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Rovio Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:United Plankton Category:Fresh TV Category:Films Category:Clash of the Titans Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:James Bond Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Street Fighter Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Mr. Bean Category:Star Trek Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sofia the First Category:The Loud House Category:Resident Evil Category:Tekken Category:StarCraft Category:WarCraft Category:Darkstalkers Category:Danny Phantom Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Red Earth Category:Alladin Category:The X-Files Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:ININJAGO's Ideas Category:Soul Calibur Category:Pac-Man Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Zootopia Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Young Justice Category:Chowder Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Samurai Jack Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Lab Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Final Fantasy Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Red Dead Category:Blackadder Category:Family Guy Category:The Cleveland Show Category:American Dad Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Devil May Cry Category:Wacky Races Category:Animaniacs Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Capcom Category:DuckTales Category:Mighty Ducks Category:Goosebumps Category:Frederator Studios Category:South Park Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Persona Category:Fantasia Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Rick and Morty